Apple and Cinnamon
by MushyWorks
Summary: Pure fluff, 72x27. HDWTsunaxTsuna


A/N: Uhh, this is 7227 fluff. (HDWTsunaxTsuna in other words). Actually, this is my first attempt at writing this fluff, so uh, don't hate if it fails. xD I tried right? Anyways, there are way too little 7227 fanfics. ): A bit of background on the fluff: I've kinda been writing a 7227 story that I'm not posting until I get more chapters done, and this is like an outtake or something for that story. Basically, HDW Tsuna (named Tsunayoshi) is Tsuna's adopted brother. xP That's all you need to know really. Enjoy~ xD

-cupcakexfactory

another A/N just to annoy you fans : Thanks yew SOOOO much dear for writing this for meh. x3 hehe, i pestered her to write this ^.^ she still loves me though. :3 7227 FTW * _ *

-catxmelons

* * *

Apple and Cinnamon

Tsuna woke up to the sunlight streaming in on his face. Groaning, he smashed his face into the pillow, and sighed at the softness. Tugging it down, he clutched the pillow tightly and hugged the smooth fabric. It smelled so nice, and Tsuna faintly noted the tang of apples and cinnamon infused in the fabric. He blushed and burrowed his face into the pillow. It smelled like his lover...

God, it made his heart flutter just thinking about it...

Tsuna shifted his position slightly, still hugging the pillow, and turned his back to the sunlight. He stretched once, and lazily curled up again. Tsuna felt himself drifting back to sleep.

He felt something move besides him on the bed, and Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed. He decided that if it was the orange and white tabby kitten Tsunayoshi (a small smile graced his lips at the name) had gotten him for his birthday, Tsuna wouldn't be bothered. The kitten always did like to sleep on an actual bed, ignoring the small shelter of blankets Tsuna had made for the cat. Usually though, the tabby liked to sleep on Tsunayoshi's bed, instead of Tsuna's.

Blinking blearily, Tsuna opened his heavy eyes, only to be greeted by something that was definitely not his cat. In fact, his cat was sprawled on the pillow besides Tsuna's, sharing the place with a shock of messy dark hair.

Tsuna felt a little lightheaded. He still couldn't believe that the boy sleeping peacefully besides him was...well, honestly, he didn't want to think too much about it. (Or else he might faint again...)

He stared at Tsunayoshi intently, memorizing the sight. Tsunayoshi was striking. His dark brown bangs fell mesmerizingly over his eyes, which were closed. His face was relaxed and smooth in slumber, and Tsuna thought he looked attractive, even asleep. Tsuna was so focused, he didn't notice the twitch in Tsunayoshi's lips until his eyes flew open.

Tsuna's breath hitched and he began to hyperventilate as those fiery orbs gazed at him in amusement. Tsunayoshi's lips turned up into their signature smirk, the expression softened by the tenderness in his eyes.

"Good morning," Tsunayoshi murmured, voice low and smooth as usual.

The sound of it sent Tsuna's heart racing. He briefly wondered when Tsunayoshi would stop affecting him like this. Probably never, Tsuna sighed, resigned.

"Go-good morning," Tsuna stumbled over his words, face a rosy hue. "Err...when did you wake up?"

Tsunayoshi grinned at the smaller boy, "Sometime ago. You looked so cute I didn't want to get up though."

Tsuna blushed a deep red and looked down at the sheets, mindlessly playing with the edge of the cover. He was mortified. What if Tsunayoshi had noticed he had been staring at him for forever?

He felt a warm hand on his head. Looking up through his eyelashes, Tsuna quickly averted his eyes as he saw his brother ruffle his hair affectionately. Face hot, Tsuna hid his blush in the pillow and mumbled indistinctly.

Tsunayoshi chuckled once, before his eyes hardened solemnly. "Tsuna," he said softly.

Tsuna wanted to hide under the covers. He could feel the blood rushing to his face, and hesitantly, he sat up and looked at Tsunayoshi. Immediately he regretted it. Tsunayoshi's eyes were burning, and Tsuna couldn't turn away. He was frozen, staring up at Tsunayoshi's blazing orange eyes. Tsuna felt a bubbly sensation in the pit of his stomach, and started to fidget when his face felt hotter and hotter.

Squeaking, Tsuna broke eye contact to bury his head into Tsunayoshi's chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the other. Feeling Tsunayoshi's arms wrap solidly around Tsuna's small frame, he melted into the warmth that surrounded him. Tsuna felt Tsunayoshi's heartbeat resounding, and smiled when the heartbeat picked up as he nuzzled closer. At least he wasn't the only one.

Tsunayoshi tugged his chin up gently, grasping it with slender fingers. Tsuna stopped breathing, as he stared up at Tsunayoshi again. Hesitantly, he bit his bottom lip and leaned upwards. Face tinged with pink, Tsuna smiled somewhat sheepishly and pressed his lips to Tsunayoshi lightly. He felt hands on his shoulders, holding him in place.

Tsunayoshi pressed more forcefully, breathing in the sweet scent of strawberries as he held his palm to Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna's lips were soft, like rose petals, and warm. Tsunayoshi smirked. Tsuna was all his.

Tsuna sighed as he tangled his fingers into Tsunayoshi's hair, feeling the strands run through his fingertips like silk. Sighing, Tsuna tentatively pulled back as he could barely breathe anymore. Taking a few shaky breaths, Tsuna sat back, dazed from lack of oxygen (and probably Tsunayoshi too, but he wouldn't admit it).

Tsunayoshi smiled smugly. "Do I have that much of an effect on you?" he teased lightly, pushing back Tsuna's bangs from his eyes.

Blushing for the umpteenth time, Tsuna looked down. Yes, you do, he thought in his head.

Startled, Tsuna looked up and thought he heard a low growling sound. He tilted his head at Tsunayoshi, confused. "Wh-what was that?"

Tsunayoshi chuckled, smiling at Tsuna as he tried to stifle his laughter. Oh, the naviety. "Are you sure you're not hungry, Tsuchan?" he asked playfully, warm eyes shining with mirth.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he realized the noise was coming from his stomach. His face reddened. "O-oh...well-I-um..."

Tsunayoshi laughed. "We should go get breakfast. It's 10 already," he said pointedly, glancing at the wall clock.

Tsuna nodded, and stood up. The wood floor felt cold on his bare toes, as Tsuna yawned once and stretched out his arms, his long white dress shirt riding up. Tsunayoshi stood up as well, corners of his mouth twitching at the cute display.

They walked together down the hallway; Tsuna glanced up sideways at Tsunayoshi, who was unconcernedly studying the oil paintings hanging in the corridor. Tsuna looked down at the dangling hand by Tsunayoshi's side, and blushed a little despite himself. As indiscreetly as he could be, Tsuna inched his hand closer to the open hand, and grabbed it. He curled his fingers around the warm palm and flushed a darker red, looking away to the other side.

Tsuna felt Tsunayoshi's hand gripping his smaller one back, and peeked sideways. Tsunayoshi had a ghost of a smirk on his face, burning Tsuna with his bright eyes as he stared back, before turning his gaze down to their entwined hands.

Tsuna turned his head sharply away, mumbling under his breath, "Do-don't look..."

They walked like that all the way downstairs, with both looking off to one side, Tsuna blushing shyly and Tsunayoshi smirking faintly, while their tightly clasped hands hung in the middle.

Neither wanted to ever let go.

A/N: There you have it. The entire thing is rather cliche and cheesy. Oh well, I tried to make it as fluffy as possible. Reviews are always welcome~

-cupcakexfactory


End file.
